A Bullet Lead to Love
by lionelreck
Summary: After Franziska donated her blood to him, Lang realized which woman deserved to get his love..
1. Chapter 1

BANG.

Lang screamed in pain when Detective Badd's bullet shot through his knee. He fell to his knees slowly to the floor, accompanied by blood that began to flow swiftly and shouted 'AGENT LANG!' from Kay, Franziska, Edgeworth, and Detective Gumshoe. Ignoring the excruciating pain on his knees, he turned. Shih-na is fine, that's the most important thing. The woman now was fixed in her place, looking at him with an empty, cold look.

He blinked his eyes, and his eyes felt wet with tears. The tears not caused of the pain in his knees, but because of his deep disappointment. He feels like he wants to rose, and yells _' Why?_ _Why are you doing this, Shih-na? '_ Indeed, he was often lied to, whether by his men, or his friends, but, betrayed by the woman he loved sincerely for year, made he feel like his chest was torn apart. He blinked once again, trying to get up, but as a result he stumbled and fell back to the floor.

When Shih-na was taken by the police officer and Edgeworth calls an ambulance, he can only be silent while watching. He wanted to shout out, pull out all the anger and pain in his heart, but blood continued to pour in his knee, causing his throat locked.

"Foolish fool!" Franziska shouted. "What are you thinking, Agent Lang? That woman betrayed you, and you almost sacrificed your life!"

"Betrayal... she betrayed my trust..." Lang said haltingly. "I... want to... meet her... and ask for an explanation..." Lang tried to get up from the floor but Franziska rudely pushed him to lie back down.

"There, don't talk much, Agent Lang! Lie down, the ambulance is heading here." Maybe this was just Lang's feeling, but Franziska sounded like she was about to cry when she said those words.

"Gosh, why doesn't the blood stop?" Franziska's lips trembled as she tried to stop the bleeding on Lang's knee with a handkerchief.

About 20 minutes later, the ambulance arrived. When he was put up on the gurney, Lang saw Franziska's worried face on him. He wanted to thank Franziska for worrying and taking care of his wound, but over time her face became blurred, and everything went dark.

* * *

With running, the EMT pushed Lang toward the operating room. Even though his knee had been bandaged by Franziska's handkerchief, the bleeding didn't stop. Franziska and Edgeworth followed them behind.

Saw Lang who usually was dashing and a little annoying now fainted helplessly on the gurney, with his pants covered in blood, an oxygen tube in his nose, and his breath sounded a little irregular, making Franziska's heart feel devastated. But she knew Agent Lang was a strong man, a small bullet pierced his knee wouldn't kill him!

"Emergency code! An Interpol agent was shot in the knee and lose a lot of blood! The operation must be carried out immediately!" shouted the EMTs.

A blonde doctor approached them, then nodded.

"Alright! Prepare operating room number 3 and the equipment now!"

"Wait, Doctor!" shouted a black hair nurse. "We can't carry out the operation now! The blood supply has run out! We have to order the blood bank first!"

"WHAT? But we can't delay, Adelina! This man lost a lot of blood, if we delay his operation, he will die of blood loss!"

Unexpectedly, Franziska suddenly screamed hysterically while swinging her whip.

"You idiot doctor! You have to save him! Whatever the way! If Agent Lang dies, I swear I will sue you, foolish fool doctor and nurse!"

"Franziska, calm down!" Edgeworth exclaimed. "This is a hospital, you can't shout and whip anyone!"

"But they will let Agent Lang die, Miles! No, I can't let Agent Lang die!" Tears ran down Franziska's cheeks. Her shoulders up and down in anger, and her body trembled so violently. A little dumbfounded why his stepsister who usually was so cold became emotional like this, Edgeworth buried Franziska into his arms.

"Keep calm, Franziska, I'm sure there will be a way out." While continuing to caress Franziska's back, Edgeworth turned towards the doctor and the nurse. "What is Agent Lang's blood type?"

The doctor checked his notes. "AB."

"AB?!" Franziska stopped crying suddenly. "In that case, Agent Lang's blood type is the same as my blood type! May I donate my blood to Agent Lang?"

"Sure, miss. Come on, come with me to the lab room now," said the doctor.

"Good luck." whispered Edgeworth.

When Franziska, the doctor, and the nurse went to the lab, Edgeworth sat with confusion in the waiting room.

 _Not as usual, Franziska was emotional and behaved like that._ _I also didn't want Agent Lang to die, but seeing Franziska earlier... like she was ready to kill the doctor and the nurse._ _And the fact that she thoughtlessly would donate her blood to Agent Lang... Is this what I thought?_

 _Is... Franziska Von Karma, the_ _prodigy_ _prosecutor, falling in love with Agent Lang?_

Edgeworth snapped from his reverie, and laughed at himself for having such stupid thoughts.

* * *

Franziska closed her eyes when the nurse stabbed her arm with a needle and took her blood. The nurse had told her that Agent Lang needed 600 cc of blood so they could operate him, and she immediately said yes without thinking. She will save Agent Lang, and no one can prevent her.

Even though she hated to admit and realize it, she knew that she had fallen in love with Agent Lang for months, since they worked together in investigating the smuggling ring case. At first she refused to believe that she really fell in love with a man who looked like a wolf and often annoyed her by calling her 'Sis.' But, if her heart always pounding, every time Agent Lang called her, her cheeks was always flushed if she has to talk alone with Agent Lang, what feeling is it other than _love?_

Unfortunately, Agent Lang was not aware of her feeling at all. Very clear to Franziska that Agent Lang fell in love with Shih-na, it didn't count several times he flirted Shih-na in front of her. She must always hold back her jealousy by not slamming something or whipping Shih-na with her whip as strong as possible every time Agent Lang looks so close to Shih-na.

And now, the woman that Agent Lang loved had stabbed him in the back. Will she, Franziska Von Karma, who has never had experience with love, managed to conquer the heart of the _wolf boy?_

"Miss Von Karma, hello?" the nurse said, waving her hand in front of Franziska's face.

"Y-yes?"

"Blood transfusion is complete, you can wait in the waiting room with Mr. Edgeworth while we operate Agent Lang."

"Oh yes, all right. Save him, please. I will never forgive you if Agent Lang doesn't survive."

"Don't worry, Miss Von Karma. Leave it to us. "

* * *

 _"You fool. Foolish Fool."_

Franziska looked at Agent Lang's face, who was still asleep due to the influence of anesthesia. His jacket was replaced with gray hospital gown and for some reason, Franziska thought it make him look far more sexy.

"Come on Franziska, we go home. It's already night. The doctor said Agent Lang will not wake up until tomorrow morning." Edgeworth said as he folding his arms with slightly irritated because Franziska had not released her eyes from Agent Lang for two hours.

"You just go home now if you want to. I'll take care of Agent Lang here."

Edgeworth raised his eyebrows. "Very concerned about the wolf boy, apparently you, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

 _"I'm going to take care of Agent Lang here ..._ Even you're not as cared and worried as this when I was hospitalized a few months ago." Edgeworth can't help but smirk.

"Agent Lang's family is in a distant country, he needs me if he needs anything. His legs have just been operated!"

"Hmph." Edgeworth snorted. "Alright, I will go home now, enjoy your time with the man you love."

"Miles Edgeworth, you-"

Deftly, Edgeworth dodged Franziska's whip and slightly ran outside the room. He hold back himself for not to laugh out loud as hard as possible. He felt amused and could not stand that this day finally come, the day when Franziska Von Karma fell in love with a man.

He felt even more amused when he imagined if Franziska and Agent Lang were dating. Maybe Agent Lang will get a whip hundred times a day if he can't satisfy Franziska. Still holding back his laughter, he walked to his car and returned home.

Quiet. Everything was white. The pain in his knee really tormented him. He blinked several times to make his eyesight became clear. Ugh, of course, they took him to the hospital. The most hated place by him in the whole world. His whole body felt ache. Then he realized that he was very thirsty. He tried to change his sleeping position to sit, but there was something on his chest that pressed him and prevented him from sit up.

He was just about to throw that object from his chest but he immediately realized that it was not an object, but Franziska Von Karma's head. Her head drooped on his chest, and he could hear Franziska's snoring, she sounded so tired.

 _What makes Sis so exhausted until fall asleep on my chest like this?_ _Is she look after me all night long?_

Inevitably, Lang felt touched. If Franziska indeed take care of him in the hospital overnight, he felt very grateful. Because he knew, he would be very upset if there was no one beside his bed when he was hospitalized.

Lang shifted his body slightly, then carefully moved Franziska's head from his chest to the edge of the bed for not wake her. He glanced at the table, his jacket lying there. He slowly put his jacket on Franziska's shoulder. He watched Franziska's face, and he must admit, the prosecutor who was fierce and always carried a whip everywhere looked so cute when she was sleeping.

 _But ... what made her care so much about me, until she wanted to stay overnight here and get exhausted like that?_ _Isn't she usually_ _indifferent to the people around her?_

 **To be continued ...**


	2. Chapter 2

Shortly afterward, Franziska raised her head. She rubbed her eyes, and was slightly surprised to see Agent Lang's jacket draped on her shoulder.

"Good morning, sis." said Agent Lang, grinning. "Do you have a good sleep?"

"Yes." Franziska answered slowly. For some reason, her face felt very hot.

"Are you take care of me all night long here?"

"Yes." Franziska answered again awkwardly. Why does her face have to be red now?

Why?

"Thank you very much, Sis. And I'm very sorry as well for trouble you." Lang now tried to sit down and shift his position until he approached Franziska. He looked at Franziska with his beautiful brown eyes. Their noses almost touching now. Stared like that by Agent Lang, moreover their position like they were about to kiss, making Franziska felt more embarrassed. Her heart beat very fast, she tried hard to avoid an eye contact with Agent Lang so he didn't see her red as an apple face now.

"You're welcome, Agent Lang. You don't bother me at all. There's no one take care of you here, so I decided to look after you." Franziska muttered while pretending to play her nails.

"You're a good woman, Franziska. Really."

Franziska was very surprised and stunned because this was the first time Agent Lang had called her name correctly. She was more surprised when Agent Lang suddenly held hand and gave a small kiss in her hand. She ventured to lift her face, and saw Agent Lang smile so sweetly. _Gosh, with a smile like_ _that, which woman won't melt?_

The room's door opened. Lang and Franziska hurriedly let go of their hands and made a little distance. Nurse Adelina and the doctor who operated on Lang, Dr. Timothy Reifsnyder, stepped inside.

"Good morning, Agent Lang. Good morning, Miss Von Karma." They said simultaneously.

"Morning, doctor, nurse."

"How are you feeling, Agent Lang?" asked Dr. Reifsnyder while opening the curtain.

"Dizzy. And my legs feel very sore."

"Oh, of course, Agent Lang. You've just operated, of course you will feel dizzy. And you're really lucky to have a lover like Miss Von Karma." said Nurse Adelina while smiling mischievously.

"WHAT?" Franziska and Lang exclaimed simultaneously. They exchanged glances with confusion. How could _this doctor and_ _nurse mistakenly consider them as lovers?_

"So, your lover hasn't told you yet?" asked Dr. Reifsnyder with a smile that seemed mocking. Lang was really confused. _What did_ _he say?_ _Lover?_ _Me and Franziska were lovers?_ _Is this doctor delirious?_ He shook his head slowly.

"Miss Von Karma donated her blood to you, Agent Lang. After you were shot, you experienced severe bleeding. We could barely save you because the blood stock was running out, and if we ordered to a blood bank, the process would be very long, and we can't operate you. Luckily there is Miss Von Karma, she gave 600 cc of her blood to you, if it weren't for her, you might have no legs or even have your life."

Lang was astonished after hearing Dr. Reifsnyder's explanation. He looked at Franziska's face curiously and in amazement. _So that's why Sis stayed all night here?!_ _No wonder she looks very tired and a bit pale..._ _She donates 600 cc of her blood... That's a lot!_ Lang shifted his sitting position again then caressed Franziska's palm gently.

"You saved my life. How can I pay for it?"

Franziska smiled a little. "Just don't call me sis again. Call me Franziska."

* * *

It's raining very swiftly outside. Lang stared blankly at the window. Dr. Reifsnyder's diagnosis this morning really made his mood bad. Because the bullet that Detective Badd fired penetrated his knee quite deep, even though he had been operated on, he had to use crutches for at least 4 months.

4 months have to walk with crutches! He will be a disabled person. Just imagining it made Lang feel very upset. Nothing wrong with what Franziska said. He is a fool. He should have let Shih-na be shot by Detective Badd. What are the benefits for him sacrificing himself for a liar and traitor woman? Who doesn't even say sorry for betraying his trust?

He rubbed his hot eyes. Remembering Shih-na's betrayal always made his heart hurt. When he was busy wiping his face and nose, Franziska entered with a tray of food from Nurse Adelina. The prodigy prosecutor gasped. She could have sworn that she saw Agent Lang crying. Never before, Franziska had seen Agent Lang as fragile as this. Physically hurt, and mentally hurt. She knew Agent Lang was crying because of Shih-na. Franziska felt sorry and irritated. _When can he forget that liar woman?_ She felt mixture of feelings, between wanting to whip Lang and also hug him, comforting him that woman was not worthy of being mourned by him.

"Agent Lang," Franziska called in a soft voice, but made Lang jump and hurriedly dried his eyes using the sheets.

"Yes, Franziska?"

"Here, food from Nurse Adelina. You have to eat, Agent Lang."

"I'm not hungry."

"But this is an order from Dr. Reifsnyder. And you have to start learning to use crutches this afternoon."

"I don't want."

"Well if you don't want to eat, I'll feed you." Franziska said while opening the food package. "Come on, Agent Lang, open your mouth. You haven't eaten anything all day. Your condition could get worse." Franziska's voice tone was not as arrogant and full of orders as usual, but in a pleading tone. Lang couldn't open his mouth. His lips trembled violently, and without he could hold himself, his tears spilled.

"Why, Franziska? Why?!"

"Agent Lang?!"

"Why did she have the heart to do all of it? Shih-na! Why did she return my sincere love with betrayal? Every day I ask, Franziska. Why, why, and why, but I will never get the answer!" Now Lang gripped his hair, then buried his face on his knees. He sobbed so loudly. Grunted softly, Franziska hit his back with her whip. Lang jumped and sat upright back.

"You are a weak man! " Franziska shouted, her eyes gleaming with anger. "Shih-na is nothing more than a pile of rubbish! She betrayed you, lied to you, killed someone with her cold blood, and made a 10-year-old child have no parents! And you still love her, whine about her, cry, even though I'm sure Shih-na didn't care about you, Agent Lang! Did she scream hysterically and cry when she saw you were shot? Did she say thank you after you risked your life for her? NO! She just looked at you coldly, with her full of evil eyes! Don't let yourself dissolve in grief just because a woman like that, Agent Lang! Remember, there are 7.4 billion people in this world, and you deserve someone better! _Move on,_ Agent Lang!"

Lang fell silent. Maybe Franziska was right... He is indeed a weak man... There's no point in crying over a woman like Shih-na. He smiled a little, then nodded.

"Well, it's better." Franziska said. "A smile is more suitable for you, Agent Lang."

"Thank you."

"Now do you want to eat?"

"Alright."

Franziska took another spoon and then intended to feed Lang. Folding his arms, Lang said, "Do you think I can't eat by myself, Miss Franziska Von Karma?"

"Yes, if you are not hospitalized and your hands full of IV here and there. Now, open your mouth, Shi Long Lang. I don't want to hear one sentence of rebuttal. Because I am Franziska Von Karma, I give orders. I don't take orders. After eating we took a walk in the park before starting to learn to use crutches with Dr. Reifsnyder. "

Lang shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes, it's up to you, Your Honor Von Karma."

After done feeding Lang, Franziska asked Dr. Reifsnyder's permission to take Lang for a 30-minute walk in the park. She returned with a wheelchair.

"Should I wear that thing?" said Lang as he throwing a disgusted look at the wheelchair.

Franziska rolled her eyes. "Of course, Agent Lang. Because I obviously won't be strong enough to carry you. Come on, I help you tp ride. We only have 30 minutes. Don't argue."

"Okay, fine, _granny._ "

"Once again, call me like that, Agent Lang, I will chain your body and whip you 1000 times."

Lang laughed uproariously. "Okay, alright, I won't repeat it. Miss Perfect Franziska Von Karma."

They went for a walk to a park that was located right next to the hospital. The atmosphere of the park seemed a little crowded, full of small children playing, couples sitting on park benches, singing birds, and winds blowing their hair.

"Now, close your eyes and breathe the air deeply, Agent Lang."

"What is the point?"

"So that you can forget Shih-na forever."

Even though he didn't understand what the connection was, Lang knew there was no point in refuting Franziska. If he denied, surely Franziska would whip him. A little reluctant, Lang closed his eyes slowly, and breathed the air deeply.

"Now throw the air away." Franziska whispered again.

Lang did as Franziska ordered, and for some reason, his whole body felt very relaxed. His muscles don't feel stiff anymore. Lang opened his eyes and looked at Franziska with a smile.

"Feel better?"

"Very."

Franziska smiled back. Lang had a rather strange feeling when Franziska returned his smile. Never before he had seen Franziska smile like that. Full of sincerity, very soothing, and... so sweet. After realizing that he was staring at Franziska nonstop for several minutes, Lang hurriedly turned his gaze to the ice cream stand.

"Do you like ice cream, Franziska?"

Franziska snorted while folding her arms. "Ice cream? Of course not. Only children eat ice cream."

"But I like ice cream. Will you push me to the ice cream stand?" said Lang as he pointing his finger at the ice cream seller who was busy serving several child buyers.

"Okay."

Franziska turned Lang's wheelchair and they approached the ice cream stand. Lang then took out his wallet.

"2 strawberry ice cream."

"I told you I don't like ice cream, Shi-Long-Lang!" Franziska exclaimed irritably.

"You've never eaten ice cream so you don't know what it's like. Lang Zi says, you can't say you don't like something if you don't know anything about it."

Franziska's mouth was locked. She could not argue because what Lang said was true.

"Here," Lang said as he handing over the strawberry cone ice cream to Franziska's hand. "Because you saved my life."

Franziska just stared at the ice cream in her hand while Lang began to lick his ice cream greedily.

"Lick it. Otherwise, it will melt. My dollar is wasted."

However, Franziska remained silent. She was amazed at how Lang ate his ice cream. Impatiently, Lang pushed his wheelchair forward a little, then pushed Franziska's hand until the ice cream Franziska held splattered onto her face. Franziska jumped.

Lang laughed loudly. Without saying anything, Franziska stepped forward, grabbed Lang's ice cream, and smeared the ice cream onto Lang's face. For a few seconds, Lang fell silent in surprise, but the two of them finally laughed uproariously and tickled each other's body.

* * *

"This is some evidence that you have to show in court tomorrow, Wright. We both know that your client is guilty, this evidence can bring us to the truth..."

"Hey Edgeworth, isn't that Franziska?" interrupted Phoenix while pointing his finger towards Franziska and Lang who were still joking each other. Edgeworth turned his head. Even though from a distance, he could see Lang and Franziska burst out laughing, tickling each other, and their faces filled with ice cream. _Ice cream?_ _Franziska had never eaten ice cream before..._

"Yes, right, Wright. That's Franziska."

"Who is the man in the wheelchair?" Phoenix narrowed his eyes with dislike.

"He is Shi-Long-Lang. An Interpol agent from Republic Zheng Fa. And Franziska's partner when she investigated the smuggling ring case."

"A partner at work, huh?" Phoenix snorted. "It looks more than that."

Edgeworth realized that Phoenix's cheeks were red and he couldn't help but smirk.

"Are... are you jealous, Wright?"

"I... what ?!"

"You're jealous of seeing my sister with another man?"

"Of course not!" said Phoenix, stumbling. His nervousness means yes to Edgeworth. "Alright, we're just wasting time here. We better finish our work!" Phoenix looked back at Franziska and Lang. Franziska was wiping Lang's face with her handkerchief now. And Edgeworth can see Phoenix's hand squeezing one of the papers in his hand until it breaks.

 _Oh boy._ _Looks like there will be a love triangle story here._


End file.
